Monotonous Circumstances
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Okay the title says nothing. Hinata is sick of her life so she runs away from Konoha and meets someone. I know, typical plot, but a good story! Please R&R. itahina for now. Maybe more pairings later. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Gaahina chan: here I am with another fic. But this one is of Hinata and a certain akatsuki member xD. Well read and tell me how it goes. Please forgive any mistakes you see. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

_**Monotonous circumstances**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

He stood outside in the pouring rain. He didn't care if he got sick. All he wanted to do was stay there and be the one that faced everything she suffered. He heard how the man yelled at the little, pleading creature kneeling in front of him. He saw how her pearl eyes shed tears and how he would say that she was a failure. She would feel her heart breaking and she would stay silent, receiving all those hard punches to her soul. Yeah he heard that many times, and didn't know when it would stop.

Neji didn't know that his question would be answered that night.

-o-

She stood in front of the mirror. The reflection showed a small girl crying, holding her hands in a defensive manner, shaking, but not from cold. She stared for some minutes until she activated her byakugan. Everything was silent, no one would see, no one would care. She went to her closet and grabbed some black pants and a blue navy blouse. As she changed her clothes she cleaned the blood from her limbs, the blood that flowed because of her father's punishments. She finished putting a white jacket that reached her waist. She once more looked at the mirror. With a final change, she grabbed a kunai and cut her hair to the length of her shoulders.

Before jumping out of her window, she grabbed a backpack and putted some ointments and medicines, along with some food pills and other supplies. She left a note on her bed, it clearly said: Neji-niisan, I'm sorry. With a final glance at her room, she jumped out of the window and started running towards the other side of the town. She had to do something before she ran away, and that was visiting her all-time love.

-o-

He yawned and looked at his window. It was past 10 and all he could think of was that he was hungry. He went to his dresser and started changing. While slipping into his traditional black-orange jumpsuit, he noted a note left on his nightstand. He looked curiously at it until he opened the note.

_Naruto-kun. I'm sorry for telling you this in this way but I couldn't say it to you in person because of my lack of courage. So please forgive me. I know this is sudden, but since the academy days, I've always liked you. I love you Naruto kun. You keep me up. You always gave that courage and determination to my eyes and heart. Still, you love Sakura san and I understand it. She has everything I don't and now I have to face the reality. I can't stand another day in this screwed up life so I have to go away. Please forgive me Naruto kun._

_Forever… Hinata._

Naruto stared wide eyed at the letter. Was it true? All those years Hinata had loved him? And now she was gone? Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, but it was written. He had to prove it. Without any further hesitation, he ran to the Hyuuga manor. As he approached it, he saw Neji in the front door, along with other people. He saw Sakura and the other rookie. As he moved through the people, he reached the place where Neji stood. Naruto faced him and he could see in his eyes anger and sadness at the time. It was full and lively expressed in those white eyes that characterized him as a Hyuuga. Neji stared at Naruto like if everything was lost. It was as if all hope was left behind. Naruto felt a rush of pain move through his heart and soul. Why was everyone looking so depressed?

"Neji, where's Hinata?" Naruto asked turning serious and slightly nervous.

"She ran Naruto. She ran away from us…from him"

"Who?"

Neji pointed at the man in the front door. He was tall, with some harsh features and he looked like he was happy. In his side, he held the hand of a little girl with long black hair. Her eyes also where white.

"What's happening Neji? Why is everyone here? Who's that man?"

"He's Hiashi sama, Hinata's sama father. He looks happy because now that she's gone, he can make Hanabi heir of the clan. Hanabi is Hinata's sama little sister."

"Nani!! What is that suppose to mean? Hinata will not return? What about the letter and her?!!"

"What letter?" Neji asked with wide eyes.

"Hinata left a letter in my house. It said that she loves me"

"I see. So she also left you a letter. I don't know the Hyuuga clan anymore. Hinata sama can be anywhere now. I've got to find her." Neji said as he rushed to the side of the compound. Naruto followed him.

"Wait Neji! I'll help you. I want to find her. If what she wrote is true, I want to see her!"

"You idiot. Of course is true. But you were so dense that you didn't notice her. Everyone in town knew about her crush on you" Naruto stared at the Hyuuga member. He couldn't believe it. Why was he so stupid?

"If you want to go with me, meet me in the central gate in one hour. Prepare everything you need. If you don't appear, I'll go alone." Neji said before jumping through a window.

This was going way too fast.

-o-

Hinata ran through tall grass. It was hard to run in this environment so she decided to walk. Before continuing her traveling, she activated her byakugan. Seeing nothing, she started to walk. Everything she saw was grass and infinite grass. Where was she going? She didn't know. All she knew was that she had been running for one and a half days and that she was lost.

_Well at least I don't have to bear all those screams…_

She walked for some more hours until she smelled something. It was like a woody smell accompanied with humidity. In front of her she saw that the tall grass was replaced by a large earth land with some trees. Jumping from tree to tree, she sensed rain coming soon. She stopped and sat near a tree. As she unpacked her things, she made a genjutsu that blocked chakra. While she built her tent, she grabbed some food and started to eat. She didn't know what to do, or where she would go. When she ate the last part of her sandwich, she activated her byakugan, focusing more in farther locations. As she looked closer, she sensed something wrong. When she reached a point in the distance, it felt as if something blocked her chakra deactivating her byakugan.

"What was that? Maybe it was a barrier or something. Mmmh. I'll try another time."

When she focused more and more, she felt pain in her eyes and then it was gone. Her byakugan was another time blocked. "This is getting suspicious…who would put a barrier in the middle of an earth land". As if reading her thoughts, someone responded her question.

"Us, the Akatsuki"

In an instant, Hinata gasped and then it was all black.

-o-

"You ready?"

"Yeah dattebayo. Let's go!"

They ran at fast speed, careful for no one to see them. They knew that if they crossed the gates without permission, they would be known as missing nin "But this is for Hinata!" Naruto thought as he fastened his pace. Neji glanced at Naruto. He was determined to find Hinata. What they didn't know, was that they were getting into another problem.

-o-

She opened her eyes slowly only to see blackness. When she shifted her body, she felt a sharp rush of pain in her chest and then she winced. Bearing the pain, she stood up and activated her byakugan. When she looked at her surroundings, she found herself in a small room, with only a closed window and a wooden door. As she turned, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight of a man in the corner. She recognized him as Uchiha Itachi. His sharingan eyes that left her unconscious proved that. She looked at him, but not at his eyes. She knew that if she saw them, she would get into more trouble.

"You know my technique. Very well" he said as he approached her silently. Quickly, she took the gentle fist stance.

"What is he going to do?" she looked at his feet, they didn't move. Then, as if teleporting, he disappeared and appeared behind her. She turned to land a kick in his shoulder but was received by a finger poking her forehead.

"You aren't that good" he said sitting in the cold floor.

She stared at him with a wicked face. What was he doing? Was he only checking her fighting or what?

"Um… Why-y did you-u bri-iing me he-re?" she asked turning to the opposite direction.

"I thought that you were strong because you sensed the barrier that surrounds the Akatsuki headquarters and then I thought I could play with you but then again, you are just as weak as Sasuke…" he said turning to the window. It was dark outside, the rain falling down just like she predicted.

"I always thought that he was strong…" she thought as she too glanced at the window. She didn't know what to do. He could kill her in one second, yet he was sitting in front of her doing apparently nothing. She sighed and then she looked for her backpack but it seemed as if it wasn't there.

"Um…ano Uchiha-san, where's my backpack?" she stuttered, afraid of his reaction.

"…" He looked at her. She was afraid of him, of what he was going to do with her. The truth was that he didn't know why he was sitting here with her. But something felt rather weird, he didn't want to return to the hideout, not now.

"Why?"

"Um. I'm thirsty" she said blushing slightly. Why was she so weak?

He looked at her one more time and then he stood up and went out of the room. Hinata followed him with her eyes, and then she activated her byakugan, but then another barrier blocked her. She waited patiently and when she finally heard the door opening, she saw Itachi holding her backpack. He threw it at her and then he leaned on the wall in front of her.

""Um…Tha-ank you, Uchi- Itachi… and stop stuttering or I'll kill you" he spat out and then he began to unbutton his cloak. Hinata gasped at the sudden outburst of his voice. Then again, she always made everyone mad.

As she took out the water bottle from her backpack, she sensed him looking at her. It was as if he was investigating her. She began to grow nervous but then she decided to fight the fear.

"Itachi san…why do you keep me here?" she said collecting her courage. Maybe this was the last sentence that she would spell before her death. When he began to walk near her, she felt her heart beating furiously. Her eyes widen when he grabbed her chin and lifted her head so that she could see his eyes.

"You are weak, yet you saw our barrier and then you ask this kind of questions knowing the things I could do to you. Why?" he asked not letting her move. Hinata could feel her muscles go numb, her heart beating more rapidly than before, if possible, and she tried to think but all her mind said was that she was going to die. "I-I do-on't know" she tried not to stutter but it was useless. When he explored her white eyes, he smirked and then he sat in front of her.

_This is going to be interesting…_

-o-

"Oi Naruto, let stop. Its dark and we have not found any trace of Hinata sama" Neji said stopping in a clearing.

"But what if she's in danger!?" Naruto yelled and when he was about to run again, Neji grabbed him by the wrist.

"Stop it now Naruto! For all we know, Hinata sama can be dead now…" Neji said loud at first but then the idea stroke in his mind. They stayed silent until Naruto said something. "Anyway, we will keep searching until we have some clues about her"

They didn't talk for the rest of the night, both thinking of Hinata.

-o-

She stared at the floor. They hadn't talked in about 2 hours. All they did was breath and look, he to the window, she to the floor. Her eyelids began to drop and soon, she was asleep. Her breathing was normal and her arms embraced her backpack. Her head rested on the top of her backpack. Itachi stared at her for a moment. She looked peaceful unlike the fearful look when she was awake. He stood up and went outside. The night was starry and the wind blew passively. The rain had stopped. He let himself feel the wind, a feeling of freedom spreading in his soul. He decided to leave her there until she awoke. For now, he went to the forest. Seeing that no one was near a range of 5 km, he started training. Putting some targets in some trees, he practiced like he did when he was younger. Those times when his foolish little brother would admire him and then get jealous because of all the attention the oldest brother gained. Itachi smirked at the thought. After 3 hours of non stop training, Itachi walked to the abandoned house. He knew that soon, he would have to kill her, because she wasn't of any use.

_Poor weak, shy girl._

Hinata opened her eyes only to see an empty room. Itachi was gone, so his cloak. She turned to the window, light rays passed through the glass. She stood up only to feel a sharp pain in all of her back. Sleeping in that position wasn't of any good. Al she gained was a backache. She straightened up and then she made some stretches. When she was done, she found herself hungry. Her stomach growled fiercely. She took some precooked rice balls from her backpack and ate them slowly. Thinking deeply, she wondered why he kept her here. What was what he wanted? She didn't have any clue at all. All she knew was that she was trapped and with anything to do. She felt weaker than before. All she could do was stare at the window… Feeling the depression in her fragile heart, Hinata remembered what her father yelled everyday. He was right, maybe now he was happy without her embarrassing him. Hinata let her tears fall freely, she didn't need to suffer more. Maybe Itachi would kill her and then she could rest in peace. Yeah it would be a good option. But then, wasn't that like giving up on life. What if Naruto and Neji were right? What if she was strong inside? If she was, then she wanted to live, and become a powerful kunoichi. She knew that she could prove wrong those who judge her that she was worthy for something. She believed that she could be strong. Naruto said so, also Neji. She quickly wiped the tears.

_Death is not an option…If he's going to kill me, I'll fight back._

Itachi saw all this from outside. His sharingan eyes explored her byakugan ones. She was determined to live. Maybe, Itachi had another plans for her. For now, he decided to leave her there until her supplies run out. That way, she would know who she was dealing with.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: please review. No flames please, constructive criticism is welcomed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahina chan: I apologize. I'm a bad person T.T. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You do know that I don't own Naruto!**

_**Monotonous Circumstances**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

"Itachi san, it seems that the end is near" the shark man said as a cold breeze passed them. They felt the message from their current leader. Everything was falling apart.

The handsome Uchiha stared at the stars. After concluded the message, he stood up and started walking towards anywhere, except for the hideout. He didn't even spoke a word to his ex-companion. His all the way partner. He took off his cloak and threw it to the fire. The shark did the same. They parted in different directions, both knowing that they would never meet again.

_They are killing us. From now on, we'll go separate ways. Leader…_

-o-

Hinata paced around the room nervously. Her supplies had run out 2 days ago. She was very hungry and tired, and she didn't know what to do. Her hands shook uncontrollably. Why this does happens to me? She kept asking herself. Maybe it was time to prove her new life attitude. She wanted to live, but how could she get out of this place? She kept thinking.

_What would Neji do? What would Naruto do?_

She looked at the door and to the window. Both were sealed with Itachi's powerful chakra. She couldn't escape through them…

"Maybe… I could block the chakra temporarily"

She stopped pacing and then she sat on the floor. She kept remembering all the lessons and teachings her sensei, Neji, Naruto and her teammates taught her. Maybe this could help her a little.

"Well… there has to be something… I know!" she thought happily as she remembered Neji's words. When he came back from the Sasuke retrieving mission, he told her that the first enemy blocked all of them in a chakra barrier. She remembered that Neji told her that they were too desperate to think but at the end they found the enemy's weak point.

"There has to be a point in this barrier were the chakra doesn't flow too strongly! I've got to find it!" Hinata rapidly activated her byakugan, searching for the spot. She knew that her chakra was depleting slowly because of the lack of nutrients, so she didn't have that much time. As she walked around the room, she felt the barrier blocking her chakra. "I have to bear the pain!" She thought as she saw a point were the chakra wasn't as strong as the other parts of the room. She went to it and performed some various seals.

_Maybe this is my last chance…_

As she accumulated her chakra on her palms, she took the stance of the 64 palms technique.

"Here I go". She advanced to the wall and broke it off. (A/N: So I don't know if she's capable of doing that but lets just have some imagination). As she reached the chakra barrier she kept her technique going, the pain was rapidly increasing. She felt her arms going numb, but she wouldn't give up.

"I have to do it! For the ones I love!" She made her chakra more flexible and sharper and in a second the barrier broke off. She took the chance and ran out of it, making her way to the river beside the house. When she was about to drink some water, she sensed someone above her.

Hinata's eyes widened as she saw Itachi directing a punch to her face. She received the punch and then she fell to the water. As she swam to the surface, she reactivated her byakugan. She stepped on the land beside the river and stared at Itachi. He was standing steadily at the edge of the river. Without further hesitation, he ran and was about to punch her another time until Hinata performed her Kaiten. Itachi was fast. He was able to avoid her technique without problems. He stared at her, his eyes were angry, and his fists were surrounded by powerful chakra.

"If I receive one more punch I might die… I'm so tired" Hinata tried to reason, but with Itachi's fierce gaze the only thing she could do was cower in fear. Before she could do anything else, Itachi's eyes started to spin. She looked at his feet. She didn't want to live the same nightmare she always experienced. She feared that the thing that happened in the house would happen again. As she adjusted her eyes, she felt his presence behind her, she quickly spun around and tried to kick his leg but couldn't. He was far faster than her.

In a surprising move, Hinata avoided every punch he directed to her, but then something happened. When he made kage bunshin, she was unable to tell who the real one was. She tried to maintain a fight but when two clones cornered her; the only thought that passed her mind was death.

As Itachi close the distance between them, he made his clones disappear. He felt Hinata's furious breathing trying to catch any air. Her lips were dry and her hands shook another time. One more time, she felt like a total weakling.

.

"You…" Itachi whispered but was cut by Hinata.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she said in an almost clear sentence, tears already collecting on the sides of her eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes expressed sadness and pain. She tried to maintain her courage. If she was going to die, she didn't want to die crying.

"…" he didn't felt anything for her. She did made a good battle, even with that lack of energy. But after the past events, he felt as if nothing mattered. He stared at her eyes one more time, before he activated mangekyou.

-o-

Neji and Naruto reached the borders of the fire country. It was as if they were abandoning their own home, literally. Neji stopped and Naruto stared at him.

"If we cross this line, we will be traitors. If you don't want to lose your friends and village, step back and go to Konoha. They always give some days to determine that you are a missing nin. We've been out of Konoha for 4 days. You have at least 6 days to return. It's your decision"

Naruto didn't say anything. Yes, he knew that he would miss Sakura and all his friends, but nonetheless, he was determined to find Hinata and bring her back if possible. As he thought about it, he took out a kunai. He putted down his headband and scratched the metal with the kunai, tracing a horizontal line in the middle of it. Neji stared at Naruto. He didn't believe that Naruto would do something like that for Hinata. Imitating his actions, they both went forward, without any trace of regret.

-o-

_You are a disgrace. You are a piece of shit. No one will ever recognize you. You little piece of trash, get away from me!_

Hinata stared with wide eyes at her father. It was as if everything was returning. The things that she always tried to forget were appearing before her eyes. She grabbed her head and tried to cover her ears in an attempt to stop listening to her father's painful words. With no result, Hinata's pearl eyes started to shed tears. She fell to her knees and looked once more. Everything was black. Then a pair of red eyes appeared. She recognized them as Itachi's.

Then in a fast motion, images of Neji dying appeared and Hinata couldn't stop the pain and suffering invading her heart. The weakness and deception were pulsating in her veins. She started to scream her cousin's name and tried to save him but it was useless. As the images went away, she saw Naruto with his bright smile and sky blue eyes. She felt her heart flutter but then it shattered in an instant. An image of him and Sakura kissing was everything it took to take Hinata into broken pieces. She cried and cried and when she wasn't able to bear the pain anymore, she grabbed a kunai and sliced her arm.

-o-

Itachi stared at her incredulously. He realized that she wasn't that weak, almost Jounin level. As he stopped his technique, he rubbed his eyes and then they turned into his normal black eyes. He stared at the girl lying in front of him. Her eyes were painfully closed and her hands clutching the hem of her jacket. When she began to stir, he went to a nearby tree. He knew that she was way too tired to activate her byakugan.

Hinata stood up and rubbed her eyes. Her vision was blurry and her arm was sore. She felt her chest trying to explode. Then she started to cough blood. She went to the river and started to drink water, her throat beginning to recover its watery state. She turned around and stared at the spot were she had been lying. She saw blood and then she realized that her arm was injured. She took off her jacket and saw the cut. She cleaned it with the water and then took a piece of herbs from the forest. Hinata covered the scar with a large green leaf and then she applied pressure. Without any chakra left, she knew that she had to do the treatment with natural things. As the bleeding stopped, she started to clean her already blood covered jacket, unaware that Itachi was staring.

Her stomach began to growl, but her supplies were gone. She began to worry. She didn't knew where she was and where does the nearest village was. She didn't have any money and she was vulnerable to any enemy attack. Hinata couldn't help but to feel fear. She was all alone, without anyone to help her. She wondered what her cousin and Naruto were doing. They were the only ones that always took care of her. Hinata smiled at the thought of them, her heart lifting with joy.

Before she could think anything else, she realized that Itachi was gone. He didn't kill her. What does that suppose to mean? Wasn't she really worth of his time? Then why he kept fighting her? Many questions appeared in her head but no answers. As she sat on the grass, she let herself lie down on it. She felt the coldness of the air. The night was arriving.

"What am I going to do?" she asked aloud without knowing that Itachi was behind her. She decided that she wanted to sleep. She didn't care if someone attacked her at night. Her chakra was depleted anyway and after the past near death experience, she didn't feel any fear. She closed her eyes effortlessly and then the god of the dreams took her.

Itachi stared at the sleeping girl. She was all vulnerable. He didn't know what he was doing. After his leader messaged that Akatsuki's end had arrived, he felt that his life didn't have any purpose at all. Maybe now he could go to his brother and let him kill him. But then again, it was really pathetic to die in his brother's hands, so he decided that that wasn't an option. He once more stared at Hinata. That was her name? He asked himself. He knew that she also was searching for something that could make her life more valuable. After he saw those images in her head, he could feel that her life was hard and painful. Maybe that was the reason why she left her village. He shook his head, making all thoughts go away. He needed to rest his mind. He knew that his eyes were decaying and that thinking too hard wasn't of any help. He closed his eyes and started to sleep, not before he made genjutsu for him and Hinata.

He didn't know why he did that.

-o-

Hinata rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her arm didn't felt pain at all. She stirred and began to wonder if she was that lucky for not being attacked at night. As she stood up, she noticed her jacket beside her, already clean. She putted it back and then she turned feeling her stomach growl. She started to walk to the center of the forest. She remembered Shino saying that any forest can have some kind of fruit in its heart. Maybe she could find some and began searching a village to make some money. Her body stumbled casually because of the lack of food. Her skin was even paler than before and her eyes were half closed. She felt the world spinning around her. As she reached some bushes, she saw some red berries. She started to eat them ferociously, the juices tainting her mouth with red. Her eyes began to fully open and she felt her stomach relaxing, the nausea was slowly going away and her head didn't ache anymore.

When she felt her stomach full, she took some berries and packed them in her pouch. She walked to the same spot where she laid. She activated her byakugan for possible enemies, and she gasped when she saw Itachi sitting in a tree nearby. She felt her nerves tremble, the anxiety and fear covering her eyes. What was he doing there? Was he asleep? What if he was waiting for her to wake up and kill her? Hinata's head started to spin and the only thing she could do was walk, her feet slowly taking her near Itachi. She deactivated her byakugan and stared at him. She saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was slow. Now her mind thought something different. She took some steps forward to her sleeping spot only to crash with a barrier.

_I knew it. He made a barrier for both of us._

Hinata examined Itachi. She wondered why he didn't have his cloak on. Instead he had a blue purplish shirt and some blue pants, his headband in place. She walked closer to him unaware that his breathing had softly increased its speed. As she started to climb the tree she felt her heart pounding. She didn't know what she was doing, but something about him hypnotized her. When she reached the spot beside him she looked closely to his eyes and in a second, sharingan eyes stared at her. She screamed and then she fell down.

When she was about to rub her back, Itachi stepped in front of her, glaring. She started to stutter but then she remembered what he had done. She quickly stood up and activated her byakugan, her eyes expressing determination. They both stared at each other for some seconds and then she felt the pressure. Before they could start a fight, she spoke.

"Why did you help me?" she asked curiously, her eyes not turning and her hands trembling a little but she felt stronger than before.

Itachi didn't spoke. He didn't know the answer at all. He just felt like it. After he saw her life events, he felt a little identified with her in a twisted way. When his family didn't let go of him because he was far too strong, her family always insulted her because of her weakness. He felt as if she had the same pain that he had once. But anyway, he thought that that wasn't an excuse, so he didn't say anything.

His vision began to blurry. He didn't know that his eyes were that wasted. He felt as if he was losing the chakra that reached his eyes. As he closed his eyes, Hinata saw that his chakra was depleting. When he didn't say anything, nor he didn't kill her, she approached him, staring directly at his eyes. He opened his eyes once again and glared at her as if trying to say to go away. In a slow motion, she took some steps forward, her eyes slowly softening.

"I can help you" she said when she was only a few inches away from him.

Finally speaking he replied: "Why would you do that?" he said glaring once again.

"You helped me…" she said looking down. They stood in silence, both not knowing what to do. When Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she spoke again.

"I'm a medical nin...Tsunade sama told me how to cure that type of injuries. I can make your chakra flow again to your eyes, but you have to let me help you." She said looking at his already onyx eyes.

Itachi felt something twisting. Why would he believe her? Then again, he knew that if she tried something he could easily knock her out and kill her. So he decided to take her offer. When he nodded, Hinata smiled and then she instructed him to sit down on the grass.

As she accumulated chakra in her hands, she felt nervousness. This was the first time that she really treated someone, but she didn't say that to Itachi. She knew that she was good and that she could do it, so she began the healing process. Some minutes passed and Itachi felt a little pain. His eyes were closed and Hinata was sending chakra pulses through his nerves. He couldn't see anything. When he felt her stopping he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry at first but then it started to clear. He blinked a few times and then it was all clear. He could see better. He activated his sharingan and he didn't felt any pain at all. As he turned, he saw Hinata looking down, ashamed. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were her normal pale ones. He adjusted his vision and then he noticed that her eyes had a little lavender. He stared at them before he said something.

"Its better" was all he said. He wasn't accustomed to thank people, but Hinata caught it. She smiled and then an awkward silence invaded the atmosphere. Before she could say something more, Itachi disappeared and Hinata gasped. She didn't expect that, not that she expected something. She felt freer. Itachi hadn't killed her, and her new idea for life was more valuable. She started to run, not knowing that her cousin and lover were not so far behind her.

-o-

**Gaahina chan: So, I know this chapter doesn't have that much emotion but let's just say it is the transition to something better. So be patient. Forgive me for ending Akatsuki but it was necessary. Review and see ya! **


End file.
